


Secret Weapon

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorian Arc, Andorian-Centered, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shran's meditation on Jhamel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Answer in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68688) by Glory1863. 



> Originally written for the prompt "silk" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.
> 
> A very condensed version of "Answer In The Sky", a songfic that quotes the full lyrics for the Elton John/Bernie Taupin song of the same name which is not eligible for posting here.

She was exotically beautiful with her long, elaborately braided hair; her warm, smooth, white skin so different from his rougher blue. Her voice was quiet and gentle, the touch of her mind to his calming his anger.

For all that, she was extraordinarily brave. She could face his potential wrath without flinching, had trusted this warrior stranger not of her people, had gone off world with him on a ship filled with pinkskins about whom she knew next to nothing and, in the end, had saved them all.

His beloved Jhamel was an ornate blade wrapped in the finest silk.


End file.
